custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Iyre (Fragmented)
Iyre is a De-Matoran who was an Nynrah Ghost, but then a miner, and finally an engineer in the Fragmented Alternate Universe. History Early life Metru Nui Like most De-Matoran, he began his life on Spherus Magna, and aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was then placed on Metru Nui, and began to work in Ta-Metru as a inventor. He invented several basic forms of transport. He knew Matau very well, as he often tested Iyre's inventions. On the day of the Great Cataclysm, he was summoned to Coliseum by Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then placed into a Matoran Sphere. He was among the Matoran awoken by the Toa Metru on the island of Mata Nui, where his form had been decreased into a small and weak form, and all his memory had been wiped clean. The Toa became Turaga due to them giving all their Toa power to awaken the Matoran. They told Matoran stories of Metru Nui. Mata Nui The Dark Time The new Matoran of Mata Nui created villages, and established patrol forces. Iyre came to live in Onu-Koro, where he came to re-know Nuparu and Onepu. They invented several machines together. However, after Makuta Teridax had placed infected Kanohi upon the Rahi beasts, they began to attack the villages. Iyre and the two Onu-Matoran tried to use their weapons on the Rahi, but they did not work. Iyre and the Matoran fled through the underground tunnels of Onu-Mata. They eventually managed to kill the Rahi with a landslide. Arrival of the Toa A week later, Onua arrived in the Onu-Koro park. Onepu found him and brought him to Turaga Whenua, who told him of his destiny. To be added The Swarms To be added Nynrah Ghosts To be added Echoes To be added Post Nynrah Ghosts After being laid off, Iyre still took engineering jobs when they came around. But mostly he explored. Meeting new people and just trying to lead a wholeful life. But that was hard due to people trying to kill him every chance they could get. He soon settled down in Metru Nui, and started working for one of their biggest mining corporations in Oun-Metru. Shadow's End The Archive On one mining job, one of Iyre's coworkers found a part of the Archive. When everyone took their lunch break, Iyre fell in and found the entrance. In there, he read several records, and found the Power Stone of Water. It began to corrupt him. The Order of Mata Nui team known as Shadow's End came into the Archive looking for him. He told them everything he had found down there, except for the stone, and, unknown to him, Arker and Implex decided that they were going to take him to the Order due to him knowing to much. He then showed them a transport known as the Mark 1, or the Unity. When the building began to come down on them. They all piled in the transport and they drove out of the Archive. They came out somewhere in Po-Metru. They told them they'd have to take him with them, but then he pulled out the Stone and showed them. The Toa attempted to take the Stone from him, but he didn't let them. They revealed that they were Order of Mata Nui, and he thought they were coming arrest them. He shot them with his gun which was set on massive stun. He fled. To be added. ''Obscurity After encountering the Shadow's End crew, he went back to live in Le-Metru, where he picked up a job MetruTech, where he gained a pass that could get him into both MetruTech and the Archives. He was called by his Onu-Matoran friend Onepu to come to the Archives to see the remains of something that was found underground. While taking a Sub-Runner train to Onu-Metru, two bandits hijacked the train while Iyre slept, they shut the train down, and severally injured a Le-Matoran. The Ta-Matoran leader came over to Iyre after he had awoken and told him to kneel. As Iyre did this, he pulled out his weapon and shot the Ta-Matoran with a stun blast, and knocking the Ta-Matoran, and his brute partner out the back of the train. He gave a blanket to a Ga-Matoran to wrap around the Le-Matoran's wound, and got the train moving again to Onu-Metru. He called the Police, and they captured the bandits. He got into the Archives and went to Onepu's office. Onepu revealed what he wanted to show him: a heavily damaged Vahki unit. He asked where it had come from, and Onepu said it had come from the mines underground. Onepu said that these were new designs of the old Vahki units during the time leading up to the Great Cataclysm. Iyre asked where they had found it, and Onepu said that they had found it in a underground tunnel that had collapsed in on itself, but it seemed to have only been down there two weeks. Iyre asked what it had been doing there down, and the Onu-Matoran said that it seemed to have been looking for something, but they weren't sure because the Data-Banks had been destroyed. There was a branch of the Archives down beneath the surface near where it was, and it might have been looking for that. Iyre thanked him and said he'd be in touch, but Onepu said he knew that Iyre would investigate this, and he that's why he had called him down here. He also informed him that the Onu-Metru Law Enforcement were also to be investigating this, and that Iyre needed to put a stop to this. Iyre then left. As he walked down the corridor, a Ko-Matoran entered and Iyre hid from him. Th Matoran entered the loading docks and Iyre followed him through the dock until he was subdued by the Ko-Matoran. The Matoran asked who he was and they both revealed their identities. ''To be added Reign of Shadows To be added. Abilities and Traits Iyre can be both friendly and aggressive, but normally is the former. He is somewhat out going, but normally keeps to himself. He is very clever, having gotten into the ranks of engineer in MetruTech. As a De-Matoran, Iyre naturally had very good hearing, which however became a problem when in close range to a loud noise, which would almost deafen him. He invented noise filtering devices which would fit into his audio receptors and would filter loud noises into softer noises. Mask and Tools Iyre wears a Kanohi Hau, which is powerless. If he is transformed into a Toa, he would be able to create an energy shield with the Mask that could deflect almost all attacks. Iyre's weapon is a custom made Firearm. When it is out of use, it is in the form of a gun grip, but when it is in use, it can stun or kill a target by using energy. Appearances *''Ground Zero'' - First appearance *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Obscurity'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''Ghosts'' *''We Fall Down'' Category:De-Matoran Category:User:Invader39 Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Matoran Category:Sonics